Unnamed Wings
by Silent516
Summary: This isn't about Max and the flock. Its about a different flock and an unnamed mutant with no memory. Like everyone else, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes snapped open, I stood up and leaned against the wall of the ally I had sat in. I slipped my backpack off and set it on the ground, I rummaged through it until I found bandages, the stone I've always used to sharpen my knife, my knife, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and a bottle full of pain killers. I set the bandages, knife, and stone on the ground, opened the bottle of pain killers, swallowed two. I pour some of the rubbing alcohol on the cuts on my right leg and arm. I wrapped the injuries with bandages and stuffed them, the pain killers, and alcohol back into my backpack. I quickly sharpened my knife for several minutes, put the stone into my backpack, and zipped it shut. I opened my wings after picking up my backpack. I ran out of the allyway through the street, jumped off a bench and started flying south, towards Alabama, where I heard there was another School.

After a few days of flying I accidentally fell asleep somehow and woke up a few seconds before I crashed into a forest. I tried pulling up but all I did was slow myself down a bit. I tumbled through the branches, and landed on the leaf covered ground, with a broken wing. My injuries started to bleed again so I changed the bandages. I don't know how I got the cuts going up my leg and arm. I wouldn't be able to fly with my broken wing. Not because of the pain, the pain of it is like a pin prick to you because of my altered nerve endings, but it was because the I literally couldn't move it. I'd have to wait for it to heal.

I stood up from where I had fallen and started walking. I walked until I came across a small town called Cedarburg. I found a cab and asked to be taken to the nearest airport. When I arrived, and paid the driver, then ordered tickets for the first plane to Montgomery, Alabama. A day later I got on the plane, found my seat next to a tall black haired girl about my age. There was something about her, something off. The 3 rows behind me were filled with children of differing ages who keep talking to one another.

I noticed I was staring at the girl next me when she said "Hi, uh, do you need something?" I blinked several times.

"Sorry, no, I just sorta zoned out I think, I tend to do that." I responded.

"Its fine." she said then turned and stared out her window. Several hours later then was an annoucnement that we were about to start descending. We landed soon after and I unboarded, found my way to the luggage pick up area, and found my backpack which I wasn't aloud to bring as a carry on. I saw the girl I had sat next with the kids who had sat behind me. They weren't all kids, some where my age. There was about 6 or 7 of them. When they left I followed them, at a slightly faster pace.

They walked in a mob with the black haired girl at the front. They were just outside the building when I caught up with the girl infront, I whispered into her ear, "Nice wings."

She turned and slammed me into a wall. She put her arm on my neck and held me there.

"Who are you?" She whispered angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just another person like you. Someone from a school," I said.

"Prove it, show me your wings." she said. She moved her arm away from my throat and stepped back, looking at me expecting me to snap open my wings, in public, in a crowded area.

"Not here, outside the city where there's less people." I said.

"Fine," she said. She turned around and said, "Come on guys, we gotta get outta the city." And so they started walking and I followed hanging back a bit behind them. They talked amongst each other, leaving me alone except when the youngest looking one turned around and ask for my name.

I said, "I don't remember my name. I don't remember anything really." We found our way to a park and in the middle of a patch of woods.

"Show them." The girl said. So I pulled of my black hoodie and slipped my 14 foot pure black wings out of the slits in my shirt. That caught their attention right away.

"So what's your name? I heard Zack acts but I didn't hear what you said." She said.

"I don't remember my name, or my past. I have no memory of anything except being at that terrible school which I destroyed after I escaped." I said, looking at the ground.

"Well I'm Shadow," she said, then pointed at the youngest looking one and continued saying, "and this is my son Zack."

A blonde boy about the age of Shadow said, "I'm Sound."

A 14 year old blonde boy said, "I'm Leo," and he pointed to the person next to him. "This is my blind twin Ian," Leo said. Ian acctually walked into his brother which made everyone else laugh. A blonde girl said she was Bright and pointed to a dark skined girl and told me she was Talia.

"You need a name. How bout Silent?" Ian said. The others nodded and I said "Fine by me."


	3. Chapter 3

A little while later we went to a hotel and everyone went to sleep except for me and Shadow. She started telling me about the flock.

"The twins are 14, Sounds, 16, as am I. Talia is 9, Bright is 11, and Zack is 5." She said responding to me asking how old everyone was.

"How did you all meet? Did you like escape together or what?" I asked. When I escaped, as far as I can remember there were no other mutants like me, and all other mutants died within weeks. That's why I had no regret when I trashed the place.

-_Flashback_-

I was just outside the School, flying high above looking down on. Focusing hard I willed any metals in the ground to form spike which drove through the School with insane speeds, impaling and trapping whitecoats and Erasers. I could here screams. I heard sounds of people dying and wires zapping the spikes, electrocuting anything that touched them. It was amazing when I saw the head scientist impaled on a spike just outside the doors.

I could sense all the mutants in pain still in their crates and so I willed the crates to open. I cleared a path of spikes so they could escape even though they'd die soon. I flew down after all the mutants had left and landed infront of the door way. I rose a pillar of iron infront of the main entrance and engraved it with a name. A name I can't remember to this day. I wish I could remember.

-_End of flashback_-

"Well we met two by two sorta. Zack and I met Sound when we I escaped from our School. Talia and Bright we met when they were being attacked by erasers on a beach somewhere in Florida. And the twins we caught vandalizing buildings in a small town." She said. I nodded.

"Its interesting how you guys met. You're the first mutants I've ever met. Why are you guys here in Alabama?" I asked.

"We had a lead on a School down here. We were gonna check for any info on our parents or families. So where are you from?" She said.

"A school in Germany. Everyone spoke English but they had german accents and it was so annoying! I only remember the 3 days before my escape and when I destroyed the place. That's all I remember of anything. I have a cut on my leg adn my fore arm that I don't remember getting." I said.

"Do you remember how old you are?" she asked.

"Of course I do. I'm 16 and my birthday is the 24th of December." I said, answering her question.

"I think we should go to bed, I don't to risk waking anyone up." shed said and I nodded and then went to sleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day someone was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see Zach standing infront of the couch.  
"What? What's going?" I asked.  
"Shadow told me to wake you up. Breakfast is ready." Zach said as if he was nervous.  
"What time is it?" I asked him. I hate being woken up early.  
"It's 1 in the afternoon." he said.  
"We're having breakfast at 1? Wouldn't it be lunch by now?" I said. standing up and yawning loudly.  
"I guess so." He said, then ran over to Shadow by the stove. She was standing next to Sound who's arm was around Shadow's shoulder. That I stared for a second then went over to the counter which divided the livingroom and the kitchen. On the stove there was pan with several grilled cheese sandwichs on it.  
"Any problems with grilled cheese?" Shadow asked. I shook my head. "Cool" She said a second later. After a second she pulled the grilled cheese sandwichs off the stove and put them onto a plate which she carried over to the table which was inconviently placed behind the livingroom. Where is the logic in that?  
Everyone was at the table talking with each other. Shadow set the plate in the middle of the table and everyone grabbed one of the grilled cheese sandwichs. They talked with each other as they ate, telling stories, talking about there dreams, telling jokes while I sat there silently and ate.  
After everyone finished eating Leo suggested to go to the hotel pool and go swimming. Everyone agreed to go, except me. I know how to swim and all, but I didn't have a swim suit and everyone would be asking questions about the cuts in my arm and leg. Plus the pool would be filled with blood afterward.  
They all went down to the pool and I sat on the couch watching TV.  
Shadow's P.O.V.  
Sound and I were sitting on the side of the pool holding hands watching the others play pool tag.  
"What do you think of Silent?" I asked Sound.  
"I don't know. He's too quiet for my liking. Its hard to judge someone who rarely talks." He said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Of course you wouldn't like him. You have such different personalities. You carry around headphones, he carries around ear plugs." I said.  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter, he's one of us, he may turn out to be different anyways." He said. Then he leaned in and kissed me. A second into the kiss Leo came over and splashed us.  
"Stop the makeout session." Leo said while the others pretended to vomit. Sound jump into the pool and chased Leo down, then dunked him underwater.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys for not updating, I've been really busy and I usually type stuff when I get ideas about stuff, and I had an idea, but it won't come for several chapters. Basically, expect lots more chapters in the near future. Enjoy **

Silent's P.O.V.  
I was on the couch watching tv when the door suddenly burst in and Leo ran inside, throwing the door back in an attempt to stop Sound who stopped the door, ran in, and chased Leo through the kitchen area into the middle of the living room. Sound jumped forward and tackled Leo. Sound grabbed both of Leo's arms and pinned them above his head.  
"You think that's funny Leo? Huh? Do you?" He said as bounced on top of him, squezzing his rib cage. That's when I stood up, ran over and kicked Sound off of Leo before he could hurt him.  
"Hey, whoa, easy tough guy, we're just messing around." Leo said. He looked over at Sound who had been thrown against the wall when I'd kicked him off of Leo. I felt embarressed and a little ashamed. He hoped Leo or Sound didn't see it in his expression.  
A moment later when Sound had gotten up and was glaring at me, Shadow and the others walked in carrying their towels. Shadow looked mostly dry - as if she had barely been in the pool- while the other were dripping wet.  
"I don't even wanna know," Shadow said, looking at Leo, Sound and I. She turned, went into the little room off to the left where there was 3 beds, and came out a second later with a change of clothes in hand and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower, knock on the door if you need anything." she said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, the sound of the muffled sounds of the shower turning on barely escaping through the door.  
I end up knocking on the door 2 minutes later with several cuts and bruises, the glass in the doors to the balcony shattered, dents in the walls at random spots, with no else in the room. The others had been taken, by Erasers, and he knew Shadow would blame it all on me. And for all I knew, it was all my fault.  
The Eraser had appeared on the balcony nearly 5 seconds after Shadow got into the shower, rammed through the balcony glass doors, fought with me and the others, then taken them, leaving me by myself on the floor, in too much pain to stand up. I heard the sounds of the shower stop just before I slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was quiet a bit longer, lemme know if you like it that way.**

I woke up on the couch, Shadow glaring at me from the other side of the room. I felt like the only reason I woke up was that glare. I could tell she was trying to figure out weather or not she could trust me, but we didn't have time for her to decide. the School was probably prepping one of the others for test at that moment.  
I sat up almost immediately after I remembered what happened before I black out. I noticed Shadow's hair was trying, implying to me that it had been at least half an hour since I'd blacked out. The eraser's had beaten me badly and I wondered why they hadn't taken me too, probably because I had a tracking chip somewhere inside my body.  
"Morning sunshine. Where'd they take the others? If you don't tell me I'll beat you within and inch of your life. You won''t have a single unbroken bone by the time I'm done with you." She said, her glare intensifying as if me waking up had caused something terrible to happen.  
"I swear I don't know anything, I probably just have a tracking chip in my arm or something. You think they would've attacked me if I were on their side?" I said, holding my hands up as if she was pointing a gun at my forehead. She shook her head, closing her eyelids like she was holding back tears.  
"Of course they would have beaten you too, it'd be suspicious otherwise." she said as if she knew I was telling the truth but she refused to admit it.  
"It looks suspicious either way, plus I could have easily said I was in another room when it happened. And face it, if you want your friends back, you'll need me for both directions, and getting them out of that School," I said, know she'd give up the argument.  
"Fine, we'll work together to get them out, but after that you're leaving, flying in the opposite direction I'm going. Which way did they go?" she said, finally giving in. I told her the plan; they'd go southwest in the direction the Erasers had gone in their helicopter. As soon as they found the school I would go in the front, providing a distraction as Shadow found an alternate way in and sneak through to the room full of crates that the others would be in. When I saw them leave, I'd go in the opposite direction.  
But first I needed sometime to heal, which I pointed out. This would also give them the time to get any supplies that they'd need before storming the castle, or in this case, the School. But one thing troubled me about the plan, leaving Shadow and the others. I had a feeling that I should stay with them but Shadow had made it clear she wanted me to stay away from them.  
Have you ever felt like you've know someone you met a few days ago for much longer then that? As if you'd met them and there was a barrier block off the memories of meeting them or any time spent with them. That's what I felt like when I'd met Shadow. But it was just Shadow, not any of the others.  
For the next to days I spent my time inside the hotel room, resting, occasionally going out to find something Shadow or I thought we might need to help us free the others and escape OK. Three days after the others had been taken, my wing was healed, along with most of my cuts and bruisers. I healed so fast because, as most mutants did, they had accelerated healing abilities.  
I stood on the balcony with Shadow, my backpack in my hand so it didn't get in the way when I extended my wings, the same for Shadow.  
"You ready?" she said, looking a bit nervous. I nodded, then she jumped over the railing, her black wings snapping open several meters above the ground, raising her higher into the air with each flap. I jumped a few seconds later.


	7. Chapter 7

The School came into view a few miles away, few details visible. There was a helicopter on the helipad, and only a few windows, which like other Schools, were in the room full of dog crates where mutants were held. Several of the windows were open because of the late summer heat.  
"Looks like I found my way in. Let's land then split up, I'll sneak up from the side, you go in the front and make some noise, kay?" Shadow said, going into a shallow dive.  
"Really? Make noise? What have you guys been calling me?" I said, laughing and shaking my head. Shadow started laughing too. All of a sudden she stopped laughing then looked at me.  
"Oh my god, I think that's the first time I've heard you laugh! That's so bad! You need to relax more dude." She said, then started laughing again. I smiled, enjoying the sound of her laugh. I had that feeling again, that I'd met her but just couldn't remember.  
We landed a mile to the southwest and split up, me going slightly more towards the front, Shadow walking straight towards the back, where the cages were. I was near the enterance when the erasers spotted me. They slowly morphed into hairy people with claws and sharp teeth. Seconds later there was three erasers right infront of me.  
I blocked punchs and kicks, aware that the eraser on the left was slowly edging his way behind me. When the eraser was at near the back of my left leg I made my move, kicking backwards, hitting him where the sun doesn't shine. Then I threw a round house kick at the right eraser's head. I put some much force into that kick I felt his skull crack. The Eraser that had been in the middle back off a bit, seeing what had happened to the other one. Quickly, I turned around, kneed the eraser behind my in the nose, pushing down on his head, bring up my knee.  
While the eraser was still bent over I got behind him and shoved him forward, giving me space. While the eraser on the right now slowly waited out the pain from his nose, the left eraser charged me, but I side stepped and stuck my foot. While he was on the ground I violently stomped his head, cracking it several times. By this time the other eraser had given up and run away. Then I approached the glass wall that was the enterance. Knowing I'd need an ID card or pass code for the door, I flipped up the hood on my black sweatshirt then ran into the glass wall, breaking it with ease.  
By this time I was surrounded by erasers, and they were slowly shuffling forward. Then, when the were close enough I lashed out, Spinning in circles, throwing kicks in every directions with an occasional punch to the face of an eraser that got too close. I was spinning in circles, kicking anything close to me, slowly widening the circle by moving out towards one side then another.  
I knew I was screwed basically. There were to many, and eventually someone would get a gun. As if knowing I'd thought about it a gap in the circle opened up, and a shot rang out. My knee buckled, and then I fell onto one knee, looking out the shattered window. Blood was pouring out of my right knee. Time slowed as the next shot rang out, and as it did I saw several figures in the air, much too large for birds. The bullet hit me in the back of the head, and left the exact opposite side, hitting one of the erasers infront of me. I fell to the ground, dead.

Shadow's P.O.V.  
We all heard the shots, but none of the others knew what was going on. I knew though, and I could tell he was dead. The nameless mutant, no the nameless hero. He pretty much saved the others, people he knew for a few days, and died in the process. I felt a tear slide down my face. I rubbed my eyes, not knowing where it had come from.  
"Hey! Shadow did you just spit? You know how much that hurts when you're flying behind someone and they spit!" I heard Sound yell from behind me.  
"I didn't spit, it was a tear, and sorry." I said.  
"Why are you crying? What's wrong?" He said, genuinely concerned.  
"I'll tell you when we land. " I said, a lump forming in my throaght


End file.
